BloodSilver Alchemist
by 666DarkSilver666
Summary: The famous Fullmetal Alchemist, child prodigy of the military. Now meet Edward's older sister Riana Elric, also known as the BloodSliver Alchemist. Join her adventures as she tells her side of the story and how it all began. Read on to see what happens no
1. Pathway to another life

_BloodSilver Alchemist: My version of Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I give credits to the creator; Hiromu Arakawa and FUNimation Entertainment owns the anime...so get off my back people! By the way, I don't the story line either! My sister is the one helping my with this so give thanks to SPskater411 for making this...I'm a first timer so, please don't be too hard on me!

* * *

**"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.  
To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.  
That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.  
In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth"**

_What a load of garbage! Oops, I haven't really introduced myself properly. My name is Riana Elric, age 29 and work as a hunter for blood sucking monsters like myself. Actually, I used to be a State Alchemist...ever heard of the BloodSilver Alchemist? No? Well then, shall I tell you a story? This is how it all began from me and my dad leaving both my mum and my little brothers, to how it all ended with a bang. And the story begins in a little town called Resembool..._

**FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB**

On July 25th 1887, that was the year I was born. That's the first time I saw my mother and my father's faces. Their names were Trisha and Hohenheim Elric. Alchemy...I started learning that when I was five, heck I was addicted to learning science and maths since my dad was the one teaching me all this, but sometimes I like to spend time with mom with chores, gardening...ya know...mother and daughter thing. Then, years past until in winter's evening in the year 1899, a little baby boy was born...his name was Edward Elric. Two years after that, another baby boy was born and was named Alphonse Elric. Together we lived as one happy family, until one day when I turned 15 years old, I left my hometown with my dad, leaving my poor mother and my little brothers behind. I will never forget how my mother begged for both of us to stay and how my brothers wanted me to stay. I smiled and told her to wait for us, we will come back soon. As we left to the train station, my father looked at me with a sad smile.

"Riana, do you want to be a State Alchemist?"

"Of course father, it is my dream to work in the milatary!"

"If you are sure, then board in this train to Central-" He pointed to the train that was about to leave.

"Aren't you coming with me?!" I yelled but he pushed me in and the doors closed behind me. I banged the window, watching a my father grew distant and the train began to speed up.

"DAD!!!!" I screamed but it was no use. I slide down to the floor, tears coming down my face. I did want to become a great Alchemist, but I wanted dad to be on my side. I knew I could do this alone, maybe I should've stayed with mum, Ed and Al...I was alone...alone to defend myself and survive the world of adults.

**EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB****EOFB**

**_a/n: Hi again! This is 666DarkSilver666 This is only a preview, you know...a little background on Riana...if you want more info, then here's a little info..._**

Name: Riana Frances Elric

Hair: Shoulder length dark brown hair with a red baseball cap

Eyes: Golden yellow cat eyes

Clothes: red strapless tube top with black leather jacket (with the red nicolas flammel sign on the back) over it, black jeans and boots with fingerless gloves.

Personality: Nice, funny, outgoing, playful, stubborn, hot-tempered and kind

Alchemy: Uses blood to transmute without clapping

Weapon(s) of choice: Shurikens, kunais, double blade katana and senbons

Type: half vampire, half alchemist

**_I think that all you need to know for now...Read and Review so I can make more, hopefully I can make one after this! Thanks for reading, love it? hate it? Its your choice to be honest...bye!_**


	2. Joining the State, 6 years before

_BloodSilver Alchemist: My version of Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I give credits to the creator; Hiromu Arakawa and FUNimation Entertainment owns the anime...so get off my back people! By the way, I don't the story line either! My sister is the one helping my with this so give thanks to SPskater411 for making this...I'm a first timer so, please don't be too hard on me!

Thank you for those who reviewed...Princesa de la Luna and the destroying alchemist!

* * *

**"Alchemy, it is the study of science to test your skills,  
To create something and sadly to destory what we make,  
Many lives were taken because of what we lost deep in our hearts,  
That my friends, is what you call hell..."**

* * *

Waking up to a whistle blow and a person shaking me, I opened my eyes to see an old man in a blue uniform. He had black hair, tanned skin and a patch covering his left eye. I stood up quickly and saluted the man before me. 

"I didn't see you there sir, forgive me!" I quickly stated and bowed gently. I heard him chuckle ever so softly that I looked up at him in confusion.

"It's alright dear, I was here to pick you up...you're father told me alot about you..." He smiled so caring, like dad does. Then it hit me, standing infront of me was none of than Fuhrer King Bradley, the military dictator of Amestris, holding the official political title of president. Although he seems to be quite easy-going and perhaps a little eccentric, he has a mind like a steel trap, and maintaining Amestris is his chief priority at all times. He was a true leader of the State, and possibly my idol...maybe one day I can become Fuhrer after him. My smile widen as I shook his hand and introduced myself and got in his car. While driving, he started asking me a question...

"So tell me Ms Elric, why do you want to become a State Alchemist at a young age?" It was more of a statement than a question, like he was testing me. I closed my eyes and thought it through and careful. I grinned playfully and said with enthusiasm in my voice.

"I want to...I want to be the greatest alchemist I can be, 'Alchemist be thou for the people' is our motto right? Well, that is our purpose in this world now and in the future...and I can make that promise..." I sighed in relief and leaned back in my seat. It was true though, I wanted to help the people and the whole of Amestris. We arrived to a huge white building...this is it! We were officially in the State HQ. he Fuhrer escorted me inside, with many men and women in blue uniforms stopping and saluting to us.

"Wow, many people sure respect you sir!" I gaped at another man who just saluted us and left. He laughed and lead me into his office, giving me all the details on my exams in two months. I had to do a written exam, then a practical exam. It was going to be tough I'll admit, but I can pass for sure.

"I want you to meet someone, you can come in now Marcoh..." As the Fuhrer said this, a man with black hair with some white at the side and brown eyes appeared at the front door, "Ms Elric, this is ...you're mentor for the exams, Doctor Tim Marcoh but formerly known as the Crystal Alchemist,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Elric," Marcoh shook hands with me and smiled as a warm welcome. I smiled back and nodded in a greeting. I was one who wasn't really good at getting used to new people around me.

"Well, since that's settled, I guess you are dismissed..."

"Yes sir!" We both saluted to King Bradly and walked out to those doors. Two months after that I passed the exams and gain the title BloodSilver Alchemist...the reason why I was named that? Well, in those two month plus my notes from back home I was studying some myth about some monsters that uses their blood to create. Since I perfected it, not with clapping my hands, biting my thumb, draw a transmutation circle and create weapons like katanas, shurikens and kunais...I can even transmute without a transmutation circle!

The next day, I woke up in my bed and walked down to the kitchen to see Marcoh drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. I was staying at Marcoh's place until I can find a place of my own. He looked up and smiled as I made my own coffee and sat down with him.

"How are you today?" He asked me as he turned the next page of his paper.

"-yawn- It's good, I was wondering where Moses?" I replied with another yawn came along. You guys might be wondering who Moses is...well he is Marcoh's nephew, an expert Alchemist who the one who taught me on the practical exams, while his uncle was on my written exam. Raven hair that parts on the left side, covering one of his emerald green eyes, and the same age as me, except 6 months older.

"He went out to run errands..."

"-sighs- Man, that boy sure gets too worked up in the mornings" I drank my coffee in one gulp as I ran out of the house waving Marcoh a see you later kind of way. I walked around Central, seeing happy faces and families being together. I accidentally bumped into a boy 2 years older than me in a blue uniform, black hair and eyes and a cocky attitude.

"Watch where you're going little girl..." He snorted as I boiled in anger.

"-anime vein- DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL YOU JERK!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME FIRST!!!!" I spazzed out and screamed as was about to kick his balls off, but Moses came just in time to hold me back.

"Now, now Riri, I told you not to jump into to conclusions when someone calls you small" He smiled kindly at me, as I grunted in annoyance. He dragged me away from the guy, who just smiled and winked at me as we disappeared from his sight. We walked on the dirtpath to his home, where we stayed silent as the breeze went blowing by.

"You really should stop that ya know?" I looked at him behind me, Moses stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the horizon. I walked beside him and watched the sunset.

"I get abit worried, about you joining the State...I would too but, I'm too young and-"

"Moses, I will never get involved with anything dangerous..."

"...You're lying..."

"But-"

"..." I sighed, but all of a sudden Moses held my hand and walked me to our home. When I look at him from behind, I could see him smile. I felt my cheeks grow warm, but none the less, smiled a little. From this day on, I'm on my way to my dreams, to make my father, mother and brothers proud...and to make Moses happy...I held my silver pocket watch with my other hand and grasped it tightly as I made my way to the top.

_6 years later, East Central State Headquaters; 9:20am_

Major General Riana Elric, known as the BloodSliver Alchemist...age 21 and working under King Bradley as his bodyguard and most trusted solider. I walked down the halls of State HQ, high and proud. As a high ranking officer than Brigadier General Basque Grand, I get to be on cool mission...well almost, I was actually part of the Ishbalan War at the age of 16...killing many lives and facing so much danger...I almost hated being a State Alchemist, but I had to keep going...for my family!

"Speaking of that Iron Blood Alchemist...he didn't stand a chance against me...haha!" I smirked as I spotted my loyal friend for 4 years, Major Maes Hughes. He saw me and waved but as I got close he saluted which I did back.

"So you're now a Major General eh? At a young age to! Man, Roy would burn you a crisp if he found out!" He laughed and slapped me at the back. My cap fell of my head and my hair was tied into a ponytail. My dark golden eyes glared at him as I dusted my jacket and placed the cap back on.

""Hn, who cares anyways?...Heh, who am I kidding! I can't wait to see Roy's face when he sees me almost taking his precious dream away!!" I grinned as I jumped up and down in joy. Hughes just smiled as we walked towards Mustang's office. I took a deep breath as I entered to find his subordinates, who I all knew too well plus they are like family to me.

Let's start with First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, she is ok...blond and has brown eyes...still wears that blue uniform, plus she loves to use her guns. Sometimes when we are together, I tease her about Roy and she brings her gun out and I run for my life. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, he's cuter than Roy is, with blond hair and baby blue eyes...so why didn't he have loads of girlfriends by now? Next to him was Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, a red head with fear of dogs for no apparent reason, he was my betting partner. Why? Well yesterday I remembered we made a bet if Roy can jump out the window, and he did...that means that I won. Heh, anyways moving on to Chief Warrent Officer Vato Falman and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Falman was sometimes my mission buddy, mostly I save his butt on many situations. Black hair, eyes and wears glasses, Fuery is like my little brother since I was always looking out for him and he calls me big-little sis, because he was 2 inches taller than me, good thing I was older than him.

I went throught them with a smile as I got into the other room to see Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He looked up from his paper work to see my rank badge, plus he almost had a seizure. I laughed at his expression, as did Maes. Roy returned back to normal as he coughed abit to gain my attention.

"Ok, you had you fun BloodSilver, now what do you want?" He asked oh so serious like.

"Don't you mean Major General? I am a high rank officer, therefore you should respect my authority!" I stuck my tongue out in a teasing manner, but I wasn't really an adult myself. Maes shook his head at my childish behavior, as he closed the door leaving us alone.

"Riana, you and I both know you are not here for being up in my face..." He sighed as I sat on top of his desk.

"I know, but I loved how you reacted! haha..."

"-smirks- Aren't you supposed to be at East Central?"

"Well yes, but is it wrong to see an old friend? -smiles-"

"Nice try Riana, I'm not falling for that again...for the 66th time!"

"XP you're no fun Roy!"

"Hn, seriously though...what's the problem?" I stopped laughing as I put on a serious face. I reached for a folder I was carrying, and threw it infront of him. He looked inside of it and gasped to see two pictures of two boys, one with blond hair and one with brown hair. Roy looked at me with sad eyes, as my bangs covered my eyes. We stood up and walked out of the HQ without saying anything, as we arrived the train.

"So these boys were seen doing a human transmutation?" Roy asked me still reading the file I'd given him.

"Yes..."

"-sigh- These young boys are-"

"-My brothers...Edward and Alphonse Elric..." I silently cried as Roy looked away to the window, seeing my hometown, Rezembuel.

* * *

**...TO BE CONTINUED... **

**_Read and Review so I can make more, hopefully I can make one after this! Thanks for reading, love it? hate it? Its your choice to be honest...bye!_****  
**


	3. What faith has brought upon us

_BloodSilver Alchemist: My version of Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I give credits to the creator; Hiromu Arakawa and FUNimation Entertainment owns the anime...so get off my back people! By the way, I don't the story line either! My sister is the one helping my with this so give thanks to SPskater411 for making this...I'm a first timer so, please don't be too hard on me!

Thank you for those who reviewed...Princesa de la Luna and the destroying alchemist!

* * *

**"Alchemy, it is the study of science to test your skills,  
To create something and sadly to destroy what we make,  
Many lives were taken because of what we lost deep in our hearts,  
That my friends, is what you call hell..."**_-Riana Elric  
_

* * *

_ppppppppppppppppppppppp_**RECAP**_pppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_"Ok, you had you fun BloodSilver, now what do you want?" He asked oh so serious like._

_"Don't you mean Major General? I am a high rank officer, therefore you should respect my authority!" I stuck my tongue out in a teasing manner, but I wasn't really an adult myself. Maes shook his head at my childish behavior, as he closed the door leaving us alone._

_"Riana, you and I both know you are not here for being up in my face..." He sighed as I sat on top of his desk._

_"I know, but I loved how you reacted! haha..."_

_"-smirks- Aren't you supposed to be at East Central?"_

_"Well yes, but is it wrong to see an old friend? -smiles-"_

_"Nice try Riana, I'm not falling for that again...for the 66th time!"_

_"XP you're no fun Roy!"_

_"Hn, seriously though...what's the problem?" I stopped laughing as I put on a serious face. I reached for a folder I was carrying, and threw it infront of him. He looked inside of it and gasped to see two pictures of two boys, one with blond hair and one with brown hair. Roy looked at me with sad eyes, as my bangs covered my eyes. We stood up and walked out of the HQ without saying anything, as we arrived the train._

_"So these boys were seen doing a human transmutation?" Roy asked me still reading the file I'd given him._

_"Yes..."_

_"-sigh- These young boys are-"_

_"-my brothers...Edward and Alphonse Elric..." I silently cried as Roy looked away to the window, seeing my hometown, Rezembuel._

**FFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFP**

We arrived to our stop, and walked out of the train station as I looked around to see the changes of my beautiful hometown, well the darker side. It was raining softly, gray skies above us, people running inside from getting wet...yup a rainy season in the country sides. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling Roy's gaze towards me. As I opened one eyelid, he turned to look at the house not far from here.

"We're almost there..." Roy said as he looked at me once again with those eyes. Dark onyx eyes stared down at my golden ones, those orbs that reaches into your soul. I nodded as a bright flash came upon the residence that I called my home. Mustang and I just stared as we made our way to the house, the flash dying down. I stopped a feet away from the house and turned back to Roy, who assured me to go in. I nodded, placing my hand onto the doorknob and slowly going in. As I went into the living room, the door shut tight. Roy was outside, guarding the door, so I went down into the basement, where dad and I used to study. In a matter of seconds, I heard screaming so I ran down as fast as my legs can carry me. As if it was in slow motion, I opened the door to reveal a young boy with blond hair, bleeding and missing one leg. Checking around the misty room, I gasped, seeing a puddle of blood with clothes plus some kind of monster beside it. _Where is Al? _The boy didn't see me as he clapped both his hands and placed them into a suit of armor. Blue light emerges, black skinny arms reaching towards the young child.

"Edward!!!" I screamed to my little brother, running to him and grabbing his other arm and getting dragged in. I was seperated from Edward as I was sucked into a swirling vortex, crying with salty tears. Again...I was inside The Gate, holding to my little brother in my arms.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" He asked, fear all over his face, his yellow eyes gazed at my own. I just hugged him tightly, not ready to tell him who I am yet. Silently crying, I let him go, disappearing from his sights. I landed back into the room with Roy running in and carrying me bridal style.

"What were you thinking Bloodsilver?!" He yelled as my eyes were dropping, but I snapped out of it, got out of his arms and walked to the Rockbell's, sighting a suit of armor carrying my brother. I looked at the window, Edward was getting treated by Aunt Pinako and the metal man stayed at the side with a little girl, Winry Rockbell. The front door clicked, as I turned to the left to see Roy going in casually. _That bastard...he'll get his ass kicked by Aunt Pinako if he goes in! _and with that said in my mind, I limped after him and into the room where Aunt Pinako and Winry were surprised to see us. My eyes scanned the room to see Edward asleep, the same with the armored man.

"What are two dogs of the military doing here!?" I heard the old lady yell at Roy, as I sat on the bed next to my little brother.

"Human transmutation huh? These boys tried to revive someone?" Roy asked calmly, starring at the armored man then glancing at the blond boy who head was on my lap. Smiling sadly, I stroked his golden locks with my gloved covered hands and held him tightly. His body flinched as I laid him back down and kissed his forehead.

"Remember me, dear brother...we will soon meet again...I'm glad faith has brought us here today..." I whispered in his ear and stepped back.

"Riana?" Aunt Pinako gasped as she starred at me shocked. I grinned, showing my fangs as I turned my back from them.

"Yeah, what of it?" I replied in a smart ass tone.

"Why? Becoming a-"

"State Alchemist?"

"Where have you been all this time?! Hiding?!"

"...I knew about my mother's death, I'm sorry...but I still have matters to deal with now!"

"You do knows the boys were trying to look for you, trying to find their big sister?!"

"Heh, my work here is done...C'mon Mustang...We're leaving"

"Mustang?!? I want you both out of my house right now!" I nodded, as Roy and I walked out of the house and back to HQ. Sighing, I placed my head near the window, starring at the dark skies above as the train rolled onwards to Central. I remember that day...when I followed what my brothers did...a failed human transmutation..._how it brought back the horrible nightmares_...

* * *

**Cliffy...sorry I didn't write for so long...school stuff and being school president and all...phew...loads of review and comments please people...and thanks for the reviews for the first chapter...I hope this story goes well...Ja ne!**


	4. Flashbacks and more of Moses

_BloodSilver Alchemist: My version of Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I give credits to the creator; Hiromu Arakawa and FUNimation Entertainment owns the anime...so get off my back people! By the way, I don't the story line either! My sister is the one helping my with this so give thanks to SPskater411 for making this...I'm a first timer so, please don't be too hard on me!

Thank you for those who reviewed...Princesa de la Luna and the destroying alchemist!

* * *

**"Alchemy, it is the study of science to test your skills,  
To create something and sadly to destroy what we make,  
Many lives were taken because of what we lost deep in our hearts,  
That my friends, is what you call hell..."**_-Riana Elric  
_

* * *

_ppppppppppppppppppppppp_**RECAP**_pppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

"Human transmutation huh? These boys tried to revive someone?" Roy asked calmly, starring at the armored man then glancing at the blond boy who head was on my lap. Smiling sadly, I stroked his golden locks with my gloved covered hands and held him tightly. His body flinched as I laid him back down and kissed his forehead.

"Remember me, dear brother...we will soon meet again...I'm glad faith has brought us here today..." I whispered in his ear and stepped back.

"Riana?" Aunt Pinako gasped as she starred at me shocked. I grinned, showing my fangs as I turned my back from them.

"Yeah, what of it?" I replied in a smart ass tone.

"Why? Becoming a-"

"State Alchemist?"

"Where have you been all this time?! Hiding?!"

"...I knew about my mother's death, I'm sorry...but I still have matters to deal with now!"

"You do knows the boys were trying to look for you, trying to find their big sister?!"

"Heh, my work here is done...C'mon Mustang...We're leaving"

"Mustang?!? I want you both out of my house right now!" I nodded, as Roy and I walked out of the house and back to HQ. Sighing, I placed my head near the window, starring at the dark skies above as the train rolled onwards to Central. I remember that day...when I followed what my brothers did...a failed human transmutation..._how it brought back the horrible nightmares_...

**_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_****_FB_**

Piano plays ever so softly, like how the sound of the wind whispers ever so gracefully...flying to the sky, whether day or night, whether sun or moon...it did not matter, as long as my wings could raise me up from the earthy ground. I closed my eyes, singing the song that my mother taught when I was still a child...

_"Futawo futawoo,  
Taichi no futa ho,  
Kaze ho ira koo,  
Hikari abite,"  
_

_"Hoshi wa matataki,  
Mochi wa kirameku,  
Fuwa fuwa kururin,  
Negai komete,"  
_

_"Futa wo futa hoo,  
Sekai no futawo,  
Dokomade ikko,  
Sorawo aoite,"  
_

_"Hitomo furunoe,  
Mushimo habataki,  
Fuwa fuwa kururin,  
Omoi nosete,"  
_

_"Fuwa fuwa kururin,  
Ashita wa kitto,  
Fuwa fuwa kururin,  
Sorani todoku..."_

The song just keep ringing in my head, clear as a church bell. As I stared out to the dark yet bright starry night sky, I glanced at a dark raven, who was sitting right next to me on the very rooftops of Central._ I wonder why I've always loved the sky, whether day or night? _It's true though, there has been so many times I've jumped off buildings to see if I can fly. When Moses sees this, he usually panics and calls his uncle or Maes to catch me or get the car ready to go to the hospital. Unfortunately, he forgets that I used Alchemy to help with my landing, either I transmute something soft to break my fall or something, I was always quick with my hands. But just the feeling of the wind and the thrill that runs inside my body, I really did feel like I had wings. Then, I grabbed the paper that I've always held onto in my pocket ever since Moses died...his suicide letter...

**_Flashback, 5 years ago at Central_**

_...He wasn't happy that day..._

"...Hello Chizuru..." a boy with slick raven hair and glassy sea green orbs, dripping wet from the rain, whispered into the night, "why...am I here in this pathetic world of ours...? You should be here, living a normal life...not I, THE FAILURE TO OUR FAMILY!..."  
Lowering his gaze to the grave infront of him, he reads 'In memory of Chizuru Makatao: A loving sister, a loyal comrade and a devoted friend RIP'. Moses felt so alone in the world, that no one seemed to know what he felt...guilt, sorrow, anger, fear who knew...but I did.

_...He seems to be unhappy..._

"Oh Chizuru...he wont look at me...as usual. I always hear him mutter that I look too much like you... Why am I here, onee-chan?"he questioned again, "He never looked at me...never...And the one person I've trusted most...is not here with me..."

Letting out a shuddering breath, he clenched her fists before dropping to his knees. It was all just finally too much. Chizuru Makatao was a women who worked with Hughes in missions, kinda like his partner in the State. Her silky black hair always seems to have this shine to them even in the dark, same goes for her eyes, those big emerald puppy eyes full of happiness and joy.

"You're gone...and I should be the one not here... Why did you choose me you should have chosen yourself."

_...No one is happy..._

"Onee-chan...they all whisper behind my back, saying things like I'm so much like you. Am I really? I never knew you...but is that why they want me gone? Why do I cause them this pain? Is it because you chose me? Chizuru why me?"

Sobs broke through the silence of the chilly night as the boy couldn't hold back his distress any longer. On October 26, 1887, was the day of an accident. A woman who worked as the Fuhrer's loyal bodyguard was killed in action by a man who was not confirmed. She along with her little baby brother was about to be kidnapped, but as soon as reinforcement arrived, she was already proclaimed dead.

"I make everyone sad...so I'm going to go away...I'm going to see you soon Onee-chan!..."

_...Everyone notices..._

As I entered the State's Annual Ball, whispers continue even when Moses isn't visible to them; however, these are of confusion. Many people became worried of the boy's absence, even some asked the other of his whereabouts. Even I was a little worried where my best friend was. Maybe he went out to the courtyard? Nah, maybe the State library? No, it was only for authorized personnel. I wanted to see him badly, I just came back this morning from a one month mission with Roy.

"Where is that Marcoh boy?" one asked.

"I haven't seen him," another states.

"Could something have happened?"

_New pains arrive..._

I saw that Kazuna, the twin brother of Chizuru noticed his absence rather quickly since he would always hear when he was coming so he could look away. In his chocolate brown eyes, Moses really looked too much like her for him to be able to look at him directly. He felt guilty about it...but the pain was still there...I've always told Kazuna to show a little emotion to his younger brother, but he would never listen. That's why Moses stayed with Doctor Marcoh and used his surname instead of his real one. Being worried for his brother, he got up and began to search as Roy and I followed him. This once he would look at him just to make sure he was alright...On the floor, we found a note written in the messy handwriting:

_Sorry for taking onee-chan away, nii-san, but I didn't know she would pick me over herself... Please don't be mad at me anymore...I know you don't like that I look like her but I cant control that either. Nii-san...I'm going away...so don't be sad about mommy anymore. Bye Kazuna...I'm going to see Chizuru...And please tell Riana...I've kept my promise..._

Fear clutched his heart and mine at the thought of losing another person. He had already lost his twin when she took the shot for Moses. She had wanted to save their dear little brother...told him to care for her since their both of their parents died from their diease...and he failed them both. Blinking away the building tears in his eyes, he clutched the small note as guilt, fear, and pain took over. He lost both of his only family now...

_Never the same..._

The small grave next to another marked where the boy was laid to rest beside the sister who gave her life for her brother, beside the boy who never knew her. Standing there, a lone figure couldn't help but to hate himself for the loss of both of his siblings.

_"...I'm sorry...both of you..."_

**After the night he died,  
I wept my tears until they dried,  
But the pain stayed the same,  
I didn't want him to die all in vain,  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time, I'll make them bleed at my feet...**

**End of Flashback**

I laid there unable to think straight._How could he have gone? How could he have left everyone? _Tears filled my eyes. I loved Moses with all my heart but he then commited suicide. The day after his funeral, life didn't have a meaning to me anymore. Then, as I was walking around town, an old woman who claimed her name was Dante came to me.

___"_I can take the pain away, come with me, after all what's left to make you stay?" she said as I looked up. My cat like eyes had seem to have lost there color. Slowly I nodded, I just wanted the pain to go away. I didn't care about anything any more_...__**That's where I met Izumi**..._She the one who lifted my spirits up as I told her about my life, my family, my friends, my love and my problems. She was like a big sister for me. There was a song that she sang to me on the first night of being a student of Dante's.___  
_

___ You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

___Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

___So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

___Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

___Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

___La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

___Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

___Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

___There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

___**Another flashback, The beginning of the Eastern Rebellion  
**_

"Riana please don't go!" Moses cried and hugged me from behind. I sighed and kept walking, but instead he ran up to me.

"Why!? You said you loved me Riana!" He leaned his head on my shoulders as he silently cried. I hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my face as he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to go. But I promise I will return to you soon, after the war is done koibito" I whispered to him softly. I pulled away from him and kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds. As I began to go on the train to Ishbal along with Roy, I heard him shouting to me;

_"If you lied to me, if you don't return, I will kill myself and haunt you in hell"._ He screamed in the dark rainy night as I then slipped away into the darkness. I was gone, out of his life just like that...another person so close to him disappeared...

___** Third flashback, Before Moses died**_

My eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Moses?" A voice quivered from my throat. My brain wasn't processing the message that he had just said to me. He turned to me with that silly grin on his face and tears streaming down from his glassy green orbs.

"I kept my part of the promise, I'm just glad you came to see me one last time" A tear streamed down and glimmered in the darkness of the night skies. I was rooted to the spot, my ears rang slightly and my face was flooded with crystal tears.

_ "This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait,"_

I looked up to him, as he sang that song. He sang that to me on top of the hills near his uncle's house, near the sakura tree. That song meant no matter how far we are, we will always love each other forever. It was a devotion of our undying love, and I broke it by going to the Ishbal war.

_"Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know,"  
_

He started to walk at the edge of the cliff.

_"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long,  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore__," _

He went on his knees as he kept on singing, I walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

_"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand,  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know,"_

_"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long,  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore__,"_

He turn to face me, his emerald eyes stared into my golden ones. He smiled weakly and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss, and of course, I kissed back...never wanting to let go...

**_"So far away  
Been far away for far too long,  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long,  
But you know, you know, you know,"_**

He broke the kiss, and hugged me once more before stepping back a little."...I loved you Riana, but I'm not sure now..."

_"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay,  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say"_

"But...I love you too Moses...I've always had, and always will"

_"That I love you  
I have loved you all along,  
And I forgive you,  
For being away for far too long,"_

He seemed shocked when I said that, but then grinned like none of this ever happened. I cried even more.

"Heh, that's funny...I guess there's no turning back now..." He saluted to me and ran towards the cliff.

"MOSES NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran after him. As he jumped over, I grabbed his waist and fell with him, not caring if I die as long as I die with him.

_"So keep breathing,  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe and, Hold on to me and, never let me go  
So keep breathing,  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe and, Hold on to me and, never let me go..."_

He turn to face me, eyes in panic and face filled with fear. He hugged me like no tomorrow as we both cried silently waiting for our death.

"Riana, please let go..."

"I want to die with you!!!"

"You have to keep on living...tell my brother I'm sorry! And also tell Uncle Tim that he was like a father to me, and tell everyone I'll miss them!"

"NO MOSES!!! YOU WILL LIVE OR WE DIE TOGETHER!!!!"

_"Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go..."_

"..." Then, he drew a transmutation on my jacket, clapping his hands together, and transmuted a parachute as he kept on falling to the raging river. I screamed as loud as I could, reaching out for him as he splashed into the rocks below.

_"Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go__."_

"I'm sorry, but Moses Makatao is dead, Bloodsilver, he's dead." Hughes said, cleaning his glasses with that sad look. Roy's bangs were covering his eyes as I muttered a thanks to Maes. I wanted to get away. Away. Anywhere would do. Just as long it was a solitary place. As Roy escorted me from the crime scene, I looked back at the dead, bloody and wet corpse once last time, his voice ringing in my head.

_"...I've kept my promise..."  
_

* * *

Whew, that's it for today! Wasn't it so sad? I know a lot of drama, tragedy and romance but hey, all part of my master plan! Reviews please and sorry for killing a character or suicide thing, if you want details on Moses and his life then message me and see on the next chapter! 

Here are the songs I've used for this chapter:

**Konoyo No Uta- **Black Cat ending 1

**Keep Holding on-** Avril Lavigne

**Far Away-** Nickelback

* * *


End file.
